scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreams And Screams
''Dreams And Screams ''is the 4th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to NASA, where Velma reveals her dream to work there. Just as she is going to start, a monster shows up. Synopsis The gang arrive at NASA, and Velma wants to complete her lifelong dream of working there. The gang go to NASA. Velma says that she is finally going to work there as a scientist, because one of her friends invited her there (Callie Scrummy). She has wanted to work there ever since she was a little girl. The gang arrive at NASA and Velma runs inside, and the gang have to chase after her. Velma meets up with her friend Callie Scrummy. She is one of the scientists here at NASA. The rest of the gang come and meet Callie. She is a nice person. She directs Velma to the office while the rest of the gang has to wait outside. Shaggy and Scooby decide to head to the cafeteria. Fred and Daphne look around the community of NASA. Meanwhile, Velma and Callie are inside the office. Velma meets the director of NASA, Robert Tergil. He is a nice guy but doesn't like Velma. He gives her a form and starkly walks out. Velma discusses him with Callie while she fills out the form. But then a ghost comes out and gets the form and scares Callie and Velma away. He goes away but drops a mahogany-colored paper clip. In the cafeteria, Shaggy and Scooby are trying space food. It does not taste very good, but it is the only thing there (the cook is asleep). But then the NASA ghost comes and Shaggy and Scooby throw the space food at him. This seems to slow him down enough for Shaggy and Scooby to run and escape from the monster. Fred and Daphne have found the takeoff room, where people are milling about, looking at screens for computers. A crabby man comes in and asks everyone if there are new employees. He sees Fred and Daphne and asks them if they are employees and they reply no. He is Mr. Bokey, manager of the employees, and he doesn't want any more employees. He goes into his office where Daphne sees mahogany paper clips, which were also in Robert's office. The gang meet up. They decide to split up when the monster appears and everyone must run (chase scene). Finally the gang escape from the monster and Scooby has picked up a thing that says nnemp! Fred decides to set a trap. Velma will fill out another form, and when the monster appears, she will step out of the way and a desk will be pulled down onto the monster. The trap works, and the gang unmask the ghost. It was Mr. Bokey. He didn't want any more employees. The episode ends with NASA saying they will send her something when they are through with the form. Cast and Characters Villains *NASA Ghost Suspects *Callie Scrummy *Mr. Bokey *Robert Tergil Culprits Locations *NASA **Cafeteria **Takeoff room Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Velma previously worked at NASA and it seems that this episode is inconspicious of that period. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes *"My dream..."-Velma Dinkley Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes